grid2fandomcom-20200215-history
Grid 2
Grid 2 is a video game developed by Codemasters as a follow-up to their popular racing game Grid. It was released on May 27, 2013 in North America for the PC version, and released one day later for the other platforms, May 30, 2013 in Australia, May 31, 2013 in Europe and July 25, 2013 in Japan. It is intended for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC. Features The racing game will include tracks from a variety of continents, including Asia, Europe, and the United States, in such places as Abu Dhabi, Paris, California, Miami, and Chicago. Cars are handpicked from four decades. Drivers Gameplay Codemasters pushed the boundaries with their previous game, Grid, and they continue to do so with the newest incarnation. The biggest component of this is their introduction of the "TrueFeel Handling System", a core feature that promises to combine true-to-life physics with each individual type of car. TrueFeel To accomplish the marriage of physics and gameplay, Codemasters used professional drivers on real-life courses. Detailed notes and measures were taken about each type of vehicle, including speed, maneuverability, cornering, turning, etc. This was in effort to duplicate as precisely as possible the character of each vehicle, so that players would actually feel they were driving, for instance, a Nissan GT-R Spec, rather than some dumbed down computer model. Once those results were compiled, they went and examined if any of the vehicles had any sort of "game-blocking" attribute, such that would make the car much less likely to be race worthy. These were tweaked accordingly, with all effort made to preserve the character of the car. Improvements TrueFeel is the major component of Grid 2, but Codemasters made improvements in other ways. *Improved lighting in the areas of per-instance lightmaps, skymaps, real time shadows, improved layered fog and sky simulation. These enhance the realism of the game in both subtle and overt ways, supporting and improving upon the cinematic and immersive play of the original. *LiveRoutes opens up a more dynamic way of racing. Rather than merely progressing from endpoint to endpoint, Codemasters has devised a way for their tracks to be unpredictable. **The game chooses different routes within the same track turns ahead of the driver. This means that players are never guaranteed to repeat the same route, even within the same race. **This extends even to the crowd, race-day placement, and barriers. LiveRoutes.jpg|Original setting LiveRoutes1.jpg|Altered route, barriers, lighting, and crowd LiveRoutes2.jpg|Must react differently Vehicles Development Grid 2 was first announced on August 8, 2012, though it was in pre-production for two years prior. Videos File:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ougkJ6pWW1g File:GRID 2 - Announcement Trailer|Grid 2 Trailer File:GRID 2 Official Gameplay - Chicago Street Racing|Chicago Street Racing File:GRID 2 Official Gameplay - California Coast|California Coast Racing File:Chris Harris on GRID 2 - Part 1 UK|Journalistic Promo (Chris Harris) Wallpapers PromoSS.jpg PromoSS1.jpg PromoSS2.jpg PromoSS3.jpg PromoSS4.jpg Shots Gameplay.jpg Gameplay1.jpg Gameplay2.jpg Gameplay3.jpg|Lighting example Gameplay4.jpg|Lighting example Pre-order packs Pre-orders are now available. Players have the option of choosing from special pre-order packs if they want something a little extra. Inquire at your local game store. Category:Grid 2